This invention relates generally to the field of domestic ranges having food grilling capacity and in particular to an improved system for collecting the grease and other drippings generated during grilling. The system provides a collection container which is hidden from view when the oven door is closed and which is easily accessible for emptying when the oven door is open. The container includes a sight window for determining when it is full and an overflow aperture for allowing excess collected drippings to be directed down the front of the container so that they may be noted and easily cleaned up.
The prior art has included a variety of systems for collecting the grease from food which is broiled or grilled. In some electric ranges broiling takes place in the oven cavity subjacent the top heating element. In this broiling arrangement, the food is generally placed on a perforate sheet which overlies an imperforate pan. The grease passes through the sheet perforations and is deposited in the imperforate pan which must be emptied by the operator after the broiling operation is complete.
W. H. Frick, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,853 issued May 19, 1942, discloses a combination baking oven and top and bottom fired broiler. The baking oven is heated by the top broiler burner and the broiler pan and lower burner comprise a drawer unit which is independently movable. The broiler pan is sloped from rear to front toward a sump which drains into a removable grease reservoir. The front of the grease reservoir is openly visible and there is no provision for checking the grease level or for directing any overflow of grease.
J. A. Del Francia, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,827 issued Oct. 18, 1955, discloses a broiler having a pair of grids or racks which are tilted toward the center from each side wall of the broiler unit. The grids converge at the center of the broiler and drain into a V-shaped trough which extends from the front to the rear of the broiler. This trough is sloped downwardly from the rear to the front of the broiler unit and routes the greases into a receptacle which extends across the front of the broiler unit.
H. E. Happel et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,805 issued May 20, 1969, teach a drop-in countertop grill having proximity ventilation. The bottom of the burner box is formed to define an angularly disposed drip pan which terminates in a channel at its lowest point across the front of the pan. The channel has a drain aperture above a funnel which passes through the rough-in box. The funnel extends into the lid of a mason jar secured to the underside of the rough-in box. When the mason jar is full of grease it is removed and disposed of and a new jar is attached to the lid in its place.
The known prior art has thus recognized the desirability of collecting grease generated during broiling or grilling of food products. There has not been, however, any known showing of a rang having a top mounted grill and a grease collection system with a collection container normally concealed by the closed oven door. The collection container provides for visually checking the grease level and also provides for overflow along the front of the container for ease of cleaning.